L'enfant de la Lune
by Rachou.Neko.Luna
Summary: Luna pense à Ginny, l'aime-t-elle?


Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, marchait rêveusement une jeune fille blonde, ne sachant pas forcément où elle allait mais elle y allait, le regard hagard, comme si elle avait subi un sortilège d'oubliettes. La réalité était bien différente, et bien plus dure, et tellement plus triste. Une larme solitaire, égarée de ses congénères, bien que ces dernières ne soient pas loin roula sur sa joue, descendit jusqu'à son menton et s'échoua au travers de son chemiser ouvert, glissant le long de sa thyroïde. Si on remontait à quelques heures de là, environs une, on comprendrait plus facilement la signification de cette larme, suivie de nombreuses autres.

_Luna marchait tranquillement dans le parc, la boue collant à ses chaussures, faisant un bruit qui selon elle était amusant. Elle se dirigeait vers le terrain de Quidditch dont elle pouvait apercevoir les hautes tours supportant les tribunes, revêtis pour l'occasion de rouge, d'or, de bleu et de bronze, affin de pouvoir admirer sa meilleure amie. La rousse, capitaine de Griffondor en l'absence d'Harry qui était à nouveau collé par Severus Rogue à cause de l'incident avec le petit serpent blond de Serpentard, s'apprêtait à disputer un match contre l'équipe de Serdaigle. C'était la finale du tournois des quatre maisons, Luna, non peut fière de supporter son équipe et sa maison, s'était assise au milieu des Griffondor et regardait Ginny plus attentivement que jamais. Le corps de sa meilleure amie à califourchon sur son balais était élancé et à la fois musclé, elle volait haut et lançait plusieurs sourires à ses fans, mais regardait le plus souvent dans sa direction. Elle partait parfois à une allure phénoménale puis revenais doucement, elle esquivait avec grâce –selon Luna- les cognards lancés à vive allure par les bleus sur elle. Elle se faufilait avec aisance au milieu des attrapeurs, prenait de temps en temps le souafle et marquait un but. Mais le plus impressionnant à voir, ce fût la façon dont elle s'élança aussi vite qu'un éclair, dépassant presque le mur du son, et se jeta sur le vif d'or, l'attrapant in-extremis, avant de finir par se poser dans un fracas retentissant. Le stade avait retenu son souffle pendant tout l'acte et les rouges et or d'une voix unie firent retentir un immense cri de victoire lorsque le score indiqua cent cinquante pour les Aigles et quatre cent quarante pour les Lions. Luna se précipita sur le terrain pour aller enlacer sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière la serra si fort contre elle que Luna voleta un peu avant de retoucher le sol sur la pointe des pieds. Elles décidèrent que la jeune Serdaigle resterait pour la fête organisée pour célébrer la victoire des Lions. Luna attendit Ginny à la sortie des vestiaires et ensembles ainsi qu'avec de nombreux Griffondor elles se dirigèrent vers la salle commune de ces dernier, dans leur tour, au septième étage. Le portrait de la grosse dame ne dit rien en voyant Luna. _

_Les bières-au-beurre et les whisky-pur-feu coulaient à flots, la musique raisonnait à cents lieux de là, il fallait l'avouer, les rouges et ors avaient le sens de la fête. Puis au bout d'un moment le portrait de la grosse dame pivota à nouveau et Ginny lâcha son verre de whisky et couru vers l'homme qui venait d'arriver. Harry. Elle lui sauta au cou et il l'embrassa plus passionnément que jamais. La blonde savait que sa meilleure amie avait un faible pour l'Elu, mais elle pensait qu'elle était passée à autre chose. Ils restèrent étreints l'un contre l'autre comme ça pendant de longues minutes où les regards ne se détachaient plus d'eux et où le silence retomba sur la salle, comme si en un souffle les cinquante jeunes étaient devenus muets. Luna senti sa gorge se serrer. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi, elle avait du mal à déglutir, sa respiration était courte et ses yeux la brûlaient soudain. Elle senti les larmes venir, et sans savoir pourquoi, s'enfuit en courant de la salle commune. En voulant sortir, elle bouscula le couple nouvellement formé et ne se retourna même pas pour s'excuser. La réalité était plus dure à vivre et à admettre que les rêves qu'elle avait fait, où Ginny ne regardait pourtant qu'elle. Luna déboucha dans un couloir qu'elle connaissait par cœur, même Peeves qui la croisa ne lui dit rien, il la regarda au contraire plutôt étonné de voir une élève pleuré sans y avoir contribué._

Luna était arrivée sur la salle sur demande, elle ferma les yeux et pensa très fort à l'endroit qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait la salle de l'AD. Elle passa trois fois en face de la tapisserie ou Barnabas le Follet essayer d'apprendre à des Trolls à danser, formulant intérieurement son vœu. La troisième fois, elle s'arrêta et les portes de la salle apparurent. Elle décida de rentrer dans la salle et revis avec plaisir les mannequins esquintés de l'année dernière. Elle se dit « Après tout, pourquoi pas » et pris sa baguette qui était coincée derrière son oreille et la leva face au mannequin. Elle fit le vide dans sa tête et sans formuler son sort fit jaillir un immense filet rouge du bout de sa baguette et stupéfixa le mannequin en plein dans le cœur. Elle le refit plusieurs fois d'affiler pour ne plus penser à la douleur ressentie lorsque ses deux amis s'étaient embrassés. Lorsque qu'une fine couche de sueur commença à perler sur son front, elle s'assit en tailleur, baissa la tête et se remit à pleurer. Elle fit alors apparaître son patronus, un joli lièvre, et lui demanda de lui tenir compagnie. Elle réfléchissait et laissait enfin son esprit divaguer à nouveau lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur la tête rousse et ébouriffée de Ginny Weasley. Cette dernière courue vers Luna, elle semblait au bord des larmes.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça ma douce enfant de lune, tu es la seule qui occupe mes pensées et que j'aime. »

Luna ne dit rien, et de son regard rêveur réussi à faire passer milles sentiments et surtout le plus important, celui qu'elle venait enfin d'identifier comme de l'amour.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent en une infinie promesse de tendresse, leurs doigts s'entrecroisèrent et elles oublièrent le monde autour, profitant du bonheur d'être avec l'être aimé.


End file.
